1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a unique blend of oils for treating and soothing skin.
2. Related Art
Diaper dermatitis or diaper rash is a condition where the stratum corneum is attacked and the skin is irritated and inflamed. The commonly known factors linked to diaper dermatitis include ammonia, bacteria, the products of bacterial actions, enzymes, pH, candida albicans and moisture. The diaper dermatitis is principally initiated by prolonged and repeated exposure to urine and feces under occlusive condition such as the micro-environment created by wearing an absorbent article. Under such condition, the skin may get overhydrated, leading to diminished barrier function. The friction and rubbing with the absorbent article create further damages to the skin. Thus, the skin becomes more susceptible to the irritants such as those in the urine or feces. While this condition is certainly more common in infants, it is not limited to infants. Similar conditions occur in, for example, incontinent or bed-ridden adults. Furthermore, similar skin irritation may occur from repeated wiping/chaffing of sensitive skin.
Since there are multiple factors linked to diaper dermatitis, the practical approach attempts to address the multiple causes and/or important cofactors. For example, reducing skin hydration by frequent changing of diapers, the use of moisture absorbing powders, the use of superabsorbent materials, and improving air flow in diapers are well known approaches. The use of artificial barriers (e.g., ointments, lotions) is also widely practiced.
Typically, a topical cream, ointment, lotion or paste is applied to the skin under the absorbent article by hand to provide some degree of physical barrier protection against bodily exudates or irritants. For the topical application method to be effective, the creams or ointments need to be substantive, i.e., they need to coat the target surface and remain at the site of application. Most current topical delivery systems are O/W or W/O (oil in water or water in oil) emulsions. These emulsions generally have inferior solubility properties, hence they are easily removed by moisture (from washing, perspiration or other bodily exudates), or rubbing against clothing, and often fail to provide long-lasting benefits to the site of application. These water-containing emulsions are particularly unsuitable for overhydrated skin such as is under an absorbent article.
Water-free creams or ointments are also known. Typically, these creams or ointments use oleaginous base such as petrolatum to provide the substantively of the creams or ointments for a long-lasting coating of the target areas.
Less common delivery systems are substantially anhydrous, oleaginous compositions. The oleaginous compositions are generally more water insoluble than the O/W or W/O emulsions; thus, they may serve as reservoirs from which the active ingredients are continuously delivered. However, they may not be efficient in delivering the water soluble active ingredients. This is because the skin care actives are water-soluble and exist as solid particles or powders in the oleaginous composition. These solid particles or powders are entrapped in the substantially anhydrous oleaginous base and cannot be easily released from the composition to the target skin surface. Moreover, even when these active ingredients are in contact with the target skin surface, they may not function efficiently in their solid form.
The present invention is directed to a substantially anhydrous of blend of oils for treating and soothing skin that overcomes the disadvantages of the related art compositions. Because the claimed composition is a mixture of oils, it resists removal with water or bodily fluids. Since there are no water-soluble actives in the oil blend, there is no failure of the composition in delivering the drug active. The unique blend of oils provides soothing of irritated skin with anti-bacterial and anti-fungal actives that are readily available to heal the skin.